MySims Wiki
Hey there, and welcome back to MySims Wiki! The wiki all about MySims that ! Thanks for visiting us today at MySims Wiki! If you plan to contribute, please create a username and sign in each time you make an edit. An account will allow you to keep track of your contributions and create your own personal user page. Check out the template page to learn and use templates! Also, see the ' ' to find what you're looking for. To learn more about the Wiki, check out the About page, and if you need any help, try looking in the or try contacting one of the active admins. Check out the FAQ also if you have a question regarding a game, and add a question you may have onto the page. It will be answered as soon as possible. If you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki, check out our Crideas page and add something there. There have been on '''MySims Wiki' since December 2008!'' Help us increase that number! Welcome! Contents (view all content) MySims Wiki Poll Which of these Tasty Sims do you like the most? Patrick Rhino Sasha Edwin Maria June 20's poll winner: Fun. To find out what the questions were, check out the MySims Wiki Polls page. What's new on MySims Wiki ;June 29, 2009 :Do you have any ideas on how to improve the Wiki that you'd like to share? Please tell us and check out the new crideas page! P.S.: Crideas is a mixture of the words create and ideas! ;June 27, 2009 :There's a new template called the Word Bubble that you can now use on your Talk pages here on MySims Wiki! Check them out on Template:Word Bubble! ;June 12, 2009 :MySims Racing came out on June 12, 2009. Come race with us! Also, Skull26374 is now promoted an admin for his hard work on MySims Wiki! Congratulations, Skull! We hope you'll do your best! ;March 10, 2009 :MySims Party came out on March 10, 2009. Join the party! ;November 7, 2008 - MySims Wiki Born! :Sometime in November of 2008, Darkrudie's request for a MySims wiki turned into a reality and this wiki was created! Him and a few other users have joined together and are planning to make this wiki into a success. You too can help! Sign up today! Helping Out! ; Are you ready to write a new article for MySims Wiki? Type the title of your new article in the white box below and begin writing! Please make sure the article you are writing does not already exist. If you're interested in seeing what articles are needed to be created, check out the . type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article If you're not sure what to add to a new created page, it's best to improve upon the existing articles so you can get an idea. Why not check any of the existing articles that need help? Click here to check out the Stubs. Featured Article (Featured Article Archive) Relationships''' with the other Sims are important in the MySims series. You can become friends with Sims by being generous to them and being nice to them. They'll most likely reward you very generously in return for your friendship! How to maintain relationships differ slightly in each game. To read more on relationships and their roles in the MySims series, check out the article. '' Featured Sim (Featured Sims Archive) ''Ray is a spooky guy who comes to town after Star Level 2. Ray once lived in the town, but moved away "after the Essence Guy left", but comes back if you ask him to move in (saying that he has nothing better to do). He has brown hair with a fringe and has interesting red eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with a purplish-black vampire-style suit with red markings over it. He also wears boots with the same markings as his suit, and black pants. His outfit also consists of many belts. He seems to like using the word "whatever" often and is often very nonchalant. To read more about Ray, click here.'' Featured Location (Featured Location Archive) The '''Chess Cave' is a cave located in the Forest, inside a huge tree near the pond. It has trees that grow chess pieces in it, with the exception of the Knight, which grows in another area of the Forest. It can only be accessed once you reach Star Level 4, since the entrance is blocked by a metal gate that you need to incinerate using a Blowtorch. If you look carefully, you can see math equations flowing around the cave in green faint letters. The main article for the Chess Cave is here.'' Featured Essence (Featured Essence Archive) ''Tigers are Essences found underground in the desert. They are Fun essences and show striped prints. You may dig these up by prospecting in certain amounts. To read more about these essences, click here.'' Recent Trailers/Previews thumb|300px|left The trailer video for '''''MySims Agents Featured Game MySims Racing ''came out just recently on June 12, 2009! Check out it's article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse